A deadly complication
by 45567sk8r
Summary: Complications Meredith has when she finds out that she is pregnant. This takes place in season three. the pregnancy happens instead of the Appendectomy.This is also my first fanfic so please review and tell me if you want me to publish more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"Meredith you're pregnant." Bailey said with a little touch of hesitation. Meredith looked down at her hands and kept whispering the same thing in her head –what do I do now? - It was the famous question. Once she was in a hospital bed and in the maternity wing she paged Derek. Derek was going to be happy but she didn't know how to let Fin down gently. Derek answered the page he thought it was a code or something wrong with a patient that he forgot to check up on because she paged him a 911. "What wrong?" he asked sharply. Meredith looked at her hands that were softly lying in her lap. "I'm pregnant." this news shocked Derek but it melted quickly into happiness when he looked in her eyes and knew it was his and the vet's. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed; he quickly climbed into the bed with Meredith and held her in his arms. "Your okay, it will all be okay." Meredith just kept crying and didn't really know how to stop but the whole time wishing she could. _Shouldn't I be happy? _ She thought while lying in Derek's arms. "I would understand if you couldn't be here for me. You want to be chief and I would get it if this would get in the way of that." Derek looked at Meredith and kissed her forehead and put his hand on her forearm. "It was both of us Meredith and I am not going anywhere. I love you." Bailey walked in the room then and said "ok Grey I need your arm. She tried to hold Meredith's arm still but Meredith was so scared about the future that it was shaking way too much. "Derek can you hold her arm still please." Derek never liked to hurt Meredith and especially not physically but he tightly held her arm until Bailey was done and then she left without a sound. Meredith started to cry again

"I …. Can't …… do ….. This …Alone." She managed to get out. Derek's arms snaked around her again. "Your not alone Meredith. I promise you. You're not alone." She nodded softly and sank into his chest as if seeking protection. She knew that her friends were already informed on her and would be in to visit soon. Derek left for a surgery that he couldn't cancel. George walked into the room and she automatically hid her face from her beloved roommate. "Don't look at me George." She pleaded. He walked through the door and started to smooth out her hair "mere it's me George. Your roommate and practically your brother, you don't need to hide from me". She grabbed his hand and whispered "will you stay?" He nodded and put his other hand over their tightly clutched hands. "I'm scared George." She whispered. Then Christina, Izzie and Alex walked in the room and sat around her and that's when she knew that she wasn't alone after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was in surgery till midnight and everyone went home except for George. When Addison came in to do the exam it was George who was holding her hand. When Addison left the room she started to cry "shush Meredith." She started to hyperventilate. George grabbed the oxygen mask and put it on her and then he took her face in his two hands "I am going to get shepherd for you ok?" Meredith nodded but continued to cry.

George ran down the hall until he reached or1. "O'Malley are you scrubbing in?" he asked. George's face was pale wondering if he should have left Meredith. "Dr. Shepherd can I see you in the scrub room?" Derek followed him and said "what's wrong?"

"Meredith is crying and she was breathing so heavy that I had to put her on oxygen." Derek ran down the hall until he reached Meredith. She was still crying and he climbed into bed with her again "Meredith I'm right here just look at me." he held her gaze and finally she collapsed into his arms "I know Meredith but I have to go back but I'm gunna have George lay with you." George took Derek's place on the bed and Meredith stared into his eyes "I am terrified George. I am really scared." She sobbed and he hung on tighter "don't be scared mere I am right here." She nodded and suddenly her stomach turned and she said "call Addison I think something's wrong." George paged Addison and she came running. she did an ultrasound and found that Meredith's baby was suffocating and if they didn't get her into surgery soon the baby may die. Meredith would be awake for the procedure and she could have Derek with her if she wanted. Derek was paged 911 again and he came at a run and to see Meredith getting prepped for surgery. "What the hell?" He ran to Meredith put his hand on her stomach. "She is having distress and it is suffocating we need to get her into awake surgery now." Derek took Meredith's hand and didn't let go until she was out of surgery. Through the whole thing she looked at him with terror in her eyes. "You're ok." he kept repeating. Once she was out of surgery and back in her room she didn't speak to him. "Meredith you ok?" he asked softly. She nodded and curled into him but winced. "Meredith do you need morphine?" Meredith shook her head and took hold of Derek's hand. She kissed it then he kissed her hair. "You are so strong. Don't worry, you will make it through." She didn't nod or shake her head in response. Addison walked in again and looked at Meredith's chart. Derek let go of Meredith and sat himself in the chair beside her. Meredith laid her hands by her side and looked at Addison she cleared her throat and said "Meredith you seem to be doing fine since you have been in post op but you need to stay here for at least 5 nights of observation before I can let you go home and after that if everything goes well enough 1 week after that you can return to working a limited schedule." She smiled at Derek and said "Keep eyes on her Derek make sure she doesn't do too much to fast." Derek nodded and once again Dr. Montgomery left the room. Derek ran out the door and yelled "Addison!" she turned around her red ponytail whipping her face from her being startled. Derek embraced her in a hug "Thank you so much for saving the baby." He said. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she quickly turned and continued down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Christina was in the door-way to Meredith'sroom. "Funny being the patient huh?" Christina smirked and sat next to her best friend. "Are we going to talk and cry?" she asked. Meredith gave her a glare "Don't push me. You may be my person but I could still beat you up." Meredith smiled and hit Christina playfully on the arm. They both laughed and Christina asked "Are you really ok?" Meredith nodded and said "I'm fine." "We always are" Christina said patting Meredith on the shoulder before leaving the room. Izzie came running through the door with a basket of muffins "MEREDITH GREY YOU HAD SURGERY?!" Meredith's eyes grew wide with surprise and she felt the tears rise again. She didn't want her friends mad at her. George ran in because he saw her heart rate and blood pressure rise and then drastically it fell on the nurse monitor. He yelled "Izzie go over there she's crashing! Page Dr. Shepard, Dr. Bailey and Addison now" He pushed the blue button. He started compressions on her and then grabbed the paddles said "charge to 200…. CLEAR!" Derek ran in with Addison not far behind him. Addison immediately grabbed the paddles from George. "Charge again." She ordered "clear". Meredith's heart stabilized and Derek ran to hold her hand, Izzie was crying hysterically and George pushed Shepard out of the way so that he could check her vitals. Addison examined Meredith and said "Okay George scrub in I think she may be bleeding internally if she is going to survive then we need to do it now." Derek followed Meredith down the hall and then Addison said "Derek this is far as you go." Derek turned around and headed down to the waiting room. He took Meredith's phone out of her purse and scrolled through several contacts and found Fin's. He pressed send then held it to his ear. "Hello Mere." Fin said. "Fin its Dr. Shepard; you should come down here its Meredith."


	4. Chapter 4

The phone clicked on the other end and he began to pace the waiting room. Fin burst through the waiting room doors and ran toward Derek. "What happened?!" he screamed "she had a complication from the surgery she had this morning and she started to bleed out they are repairing it now but…..You may want to prepare there was a server amount of damage and her heart has been under a lot of stress…." Fin sank into a chair and Derek was numb the love of his life and his child may die on the table. He went over to Fin "Let me go and get an update for you." He walked to OR3 and Addison screamed "Derek get out of my OR!" He swallowed hard and said "Fin is waiting for an update what shall I tell him?" Addison looked at her ex husband with sad eyes and said "tell him to be prepared. That there was more damage then I thought." Derek walked out of the area and waited with Fin .Four hours later Meredith was taken to post op and Addison came into the waiting room and sat in front of Fin and Derek "Derek we had to do damage control. She is in ICU right now; she crashed twice while on the table I don't know how much they can handle." Fin's head whipped up and said "they?" Addison shot Derek a apologetic look realizing that he still didn't know. "Yeah she is having a baby." Derek replied. "Dr. Shepard will you take Fin to the ICU?" Derek lead Fin to the room but before entering he said "Her body isn't closed up yet but there is plastic covering her. Once her vitals are stable they will take her back into surgery." They both went in but Fin ran right back out. Christina was just leaving from checking her vitals. " It's not good" she said handing Dr. Shepard the chart. George was in there holding her hand and Izzie was crying into Alex's shoulder. Derek felt warm stinging tears in his eyes as he took in Meredith's condition. She looked like she was lifeless the only thing showing him that she was alive was the monitor. He went over to Meredith's bedside and took her other hand. "Dr. Shepard do you think they will make it?" George asked softly "I hope so Dr. O'Malley." Derek said while he looked at Meredith's face, his heart skipped a beat like when she was holding the bomb. He bent down and kissed her forehead with the hope that this will give her the push she needs to pull through.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Derek sat there waiting for her vitals to stabilize. Christina Yang came in and grabbed the chart and recorded her vitals. Before leaving the room she turned to him. " If you talk to her she may stabilize I have seen it happen in a case before." Derek nodded and Christina continued out the door. "Meredith if you can't fight for yourself and the baby please fight for yourself. I can't be in a hospital where you aren't. If not for me do it for Christina, George, Izzie and Alex. You are Christina's person Mere you can't just leave her and Izzie would bake till no end, probably more than she baked for Denny. So just try and fight. If you can't hold on any longer I wont be mad at you but don't give up." Meredith started to crash again and this time he paged the chief and Addison and Christina. The intercom came on, "Code blue ICU……Code blue ICU." Derek took off his white coat and started to do compressions and O'Malley was ventilating. The code team came in with the paddles and Dr. Shepard grabbed them from the cart. The other doctors arrived and Derek yelled "Charge to 200...... Clear!" Meredith's body lifted from the shock of the paddles. "No change charge to 300…… clear." Meredith's heart came back from flat line and Derek took out his Stethoscope. "We have a pulse and equal breath sounds." He declared and Addison then stepped forward "we need to take her back in now we cant wait anymore. Derek go to the waiting room and give Fin an update." He nodded and walked out of the ICU. The halls were filled with doctors, nurses, clumsy interns getting yelled at by there resident, but Derek didn't stop for any of it he had one mission to inform Fin that Meredith was so close to dying that he was seconds away from calling time of death. It was kind of humorous that Derek was in with her knowing that this was precious time and Fin was wasting it in a stupid waiting room. As he approached the vet he inhaled deeply and exhaled a quivering breath. "Fin." He called and the man stood up and walked over to Derek. "How is she?" he asked with concern "they brought her back into surgery a few minutes ago and she crashed again. We are hoping for the best but when they bring her out of the sedative the baby may have brain damage so prepare to be here a long while. I will come out to give you an update in 30 minutes." In the meantime Derek went to do paper work in the conference room. Mark came through the door and said "dude sorry about Meredith but you know Addi is the best out there." " Go away Mark. I can't deal with you right now. I can't do it." He heard the door click behind him and he looked at the clock it had been 20 minutes so he went to the OR and said "Addison I need a update for Fin." "Tell him that she will be out in 30 minutes if there are no complications." A wave of relief and happiness that Meredith had a chance at survival. He walked out of the OR and went down to Fin "if nothing goes wrong she should be out in 30 minutes." Silently he hoped that Meredith was in the clear and that the baby wouldn't have any brain damage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

After several minutes of pacing Addison came into the waiting room "Derek, Meredith is asking for you …. Oh and Fin she wants you to go home." Derek ran into her room and took her hand. "You made it." he said smoothing out her hair. She smiled and waved. He realized that she was on morphine. He smiled back at her. Then he stood up and kissed her lips. "I love you." She whispered. A wave of relief hit Derek. she really was ok. They continued to kiss blocking out the other emotions. _They really are ok. I get to have my happy ending with her after all. _he thought before sitting in the chair next to Meredith's bed and he watched her fall asleep.

(Please review and tell me if you want another Meredith and Derek fanfiction.)

THE END


End file.
